koeifandomcom-20200223-history
WINGS TO FLY
WINGS TO FLY is the opening song for the TV animated adaptation, La Corda d'oro Blue♪Sky. Its melody is roughly based on Antonio Vivaldi's Winter mvt 1: Allegro non molto, the first and mandatory ensemble tournament piece for Ritsu in the game and TV series. It is sung by the voice actor group created for the production, "Maestro Fields", who are: :Jun Fukuyama - Kyoya Kisaragi :Katsuyuki Konishi - Ritsu Kisaragi :Kentaro Ito - Yukihiro Yagisawa :Kishio Taniyama - Chiaki Tohgane :Satoshi Hino - Leiji Myoga Solo variants of the opening song are found in the separate school CD sets. An instrumental arrangement is used for the opening and ending songs of the theatrical production. The actors sung the TV cut version of the song as a part of their curtain call. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Sound Engineering: Takamitsu Shimazaki :Recording: Masatsugu Hoshi (PLANET KINGDOM) :Mixing: Takafumi Hoshino (Climbers) :Direction: Risa Miya, Toshikatsu Kashiwabara (Smile Company) :Guitar: Yutaka Ishii :Chorus: Michell Miyamoto, Mami Suenaga, Takamitsu Shimazaki, Ryuzou Nakamura, Shinya Matsuo, Keisuke Ishimori (Climbers) :vap label Lyrics Since the members overlap throughout the lyrics, character names will be placed before lyrics with approximate shades of the color coding used in the game(s): :響 - Kyoya :律 - Ritsu :八 - Yagisawa :東 - Tohgane :冥 - Myoga If there is no color coding it means every member sings the lyrics in unison. Kanji= :翔べるはずさ　その青空（そら）を :おまえにしか出来ない :So　魅せつけるほど響かせ :響律　その音色で :八東冥　その情熱（こころ）で :明日（あす）をつかめ :響律　誰かのせいにしたり　弱さを優しさと :八東冥　言いかえてみたって　なんにもならない :響律　投げやりな感情に　流されて逃げても :八東冥　その手に残るのは　小さなプライドさ :響律冥　こんなもんじゃない　真実（ほんとう）の輝き　 :響律冥　もっと　（八東　もっと） :響律冥　もっと　（八東　もっと） :響律冥　奪っていけばいい :そうさ :響（Are You Ready to FLY？） :八東　翔けていける　どこまでも :（To Fly!!） :八東　夢は夢で　終わらない :（To Sky!!） :八東　Fly High （響律冥　Fly High） :八東　Fly Away （響律冥　Fly Away） :八東　自分超えていけ :響律冥　奏でられる　この音楽（おと）は :響律冥　おまえだけの奇跡さ :響律冥　So　何度でも立ちあがるんだ :響律冥　その涙で :八東　その両手で :夢をつかめ :律　挫けそうな時は :東　記憶を解けばいい :八　悔しさや虚しさ :冥　二度と繰り返すな :八東　あんなもんじゃない　放つMelodyは :八東　深く （響律冥　深く） :八東　強く （響律冥　強く） :律八　心を揺さぶる :だから :律（Are You Ready to FLY？） :律　翔べるはずさ　あの蒼空（そら）は :（To Fly!!） :冥　お前だけのSky Blue :（To Sky!!） :響律冥　Fly High （八東　Fly High） :響律冥　Fly Away （八東　Fly Away） :響律冥　追いつけないほど :八　聴かせてくれ　いつだって :東　おまえにしか出来ない :響　So　魅せつけるほど響かせ :八東　その音色で :響律冥　その情熱（こころ）で :明日をつかめ :響律　翔べるはずさ　あの蒼空（そら）を :八東冥　おまえにしか出来ない :So　魅せつけるほど響かせ　Woh Oh :翔けていける　どこまでも :（To Fly!!） :夢は夢で　終わらない :（To Sky!!） :響律　Fly High （八東冥　Fly High） :響律　Fly Away （八東冥　Fly Away） :響律　自分超えていけ :奏でられる　この音楽（おと）は :おまえだけの奇跡さ :So　何度でも立ちあがるんだ :響律　その涙で :八東冥　その両手で :夢をつかめ |-|Romaji= :toberu hazusa sono sora wo :omae ni shika dekinai :So misetsukeru hodo hibikase :KyoRitsu　sono neiro de :YaTohMyo　sono kokoro de :asu wo tsukame :KyoRitsu　dareka no sei ni shitari yowasa wo yasashisa to :YaTohMyo　iikaete mitatte nannimo naranai :KyoRitsu　nageyari na kanjou ni nagasarete nigete mo :YaTohMyo sono te ni nokoru no wa chiisana puraido sa :KyoRitsuMyo　konnamonjanai hontou no kagayaki :KyoRitsuMyo　motto （YaToh　motto） :KyoRitsuMyo　motto （YaToh　motto） :KyoRitsuMyo　ubatte ikeba ii :sousa :Kyo（Are You Ready to FLY？） :YaToh　kakete ikeru dokomade mo :（To Fly!!） :YaToh　yume wa yume de owaranai :（To Sky!!） :YaToh　Fly High （KyoRitsuMyo　Fly High） :YaToh　Fly Away （KyoRitsuMyo　Fly Away） :YaToh　jibun koete ike :KyoRitsuMyo　kanaderareru kono oto wa :KyoRitsuMyo　omaedake no kiseki sa :KyoRitsuMyo　So　nandodemo tachiagarunda :KyoRitsuMyo　sono namida de :YaToh　sono ryoute de :yume wo tsukame :Ritsu　kujikesouna toki wa :Toh　kioku wo tokeba ii :Ya　kuyashisa ya munashisa :Myo　nidoto kurikaesu na :YaToh　annamonjanai hanatsu Melody wa :YaToh　fukaku（KyoRitsuMyo　fukaku） :YaToh　tsuyoku （KyoRitsuMyo　tsuyoku） :RitsuYa　kokoro wo yusaburu :dakara :Ritsu（Are You Ready to FLY？） :Ritsu　toberu hazusa sono sora wa :（To Fly!!） :Myo　omae dake no Sky Blue :（To Sky!!） :KyoRitsuMyo　Fly High （YaToh　Fly High） :KyoRitsuMyo　Fly Away （YaToh　Fly Away） :KyoRitsuMyo　oitsukenai hodo :Ya　kikasetekure itsudatte :Toh　omae ni shika dekinai :Kyo　So　misetsukeru hodo hibikase :YaToh　sono neiro de :KyoRitsuMyo　sono kokoro de :yume wo tsukame :KyoRitsu　toberu hazusa ano sora wo :YaTohMyo　omae ni shika dekinai :So　misetsukeru hodo hibikase Woh Oh :kaketeikeru dokomade mo :（To Fly!!） :yume wa yume de owaranai :（To Sky!!） :KyoRitsu　Fly High （YaTohMyo　Fly High） :KyoRitsu　Fly Away （YaTohMyo　Fly Away） :KyoRitsu　jibun koete ike :kanaderareru kono oto wa :omae dake no kiseki sa :So　nandodemo tachiagarunda :KyoRitsu　sono namida de :YaTohMyo　sono ryoute de :yume wo tsukame |-|English Translation= :You should be able to soar into that sky :You're the only one who can :So let your enchanting sound echo :KyoRitsu　with your melody :YaTohMyo　with your passion :as you grab hold of tomorrow :KyoRitsu　If I try to cast blame on your weaknesses and sensitivity :YaTohMyo the excuses die in my throat :KyoRitsu Try as you may to discard and run away from your feelings, :YaTohMyo a small ounce of pride remains in your hands :KyoRitsuMyo I know that isn't your real shine :KyoRitsuMyo Give me more （YaToh　Give me more） :KyoRitsuMyo Let out more （YaToh　Let out more） :KyoRitsuMyo Go and claim it for yourself :You got it :Kyo（Are You Ready to FLY？） :YaToh　Soar anywhere and everywhere :（To Fly!!） :YaToh　Never let your dream end :（To Sky!!） :YaToh　Fly High （KyoRitsuMyo　Fly High） :YaToh　Fly Away （KyoRitsuMyo　Fly Away） :YaToh　Surpass your own limits :KyoRitsuMyo Play your song, :KyoRitsuMyo your self-made miracle :KyoRitsuMyo So stand up as many times as you need :KyoRitsuMyo through your tears :YaToh　with both your hands :take hold of your dreams :Ritsu　Whenever you feel like you're breaking, :Toh　replay your memories :Ya　Remember your frustrations and hardships :Myo　so you'll never repeat them again :YaToh　That isn't it, your true melody :YaToh　pierces deeply（KyoRitsuMyo　pierces deeply） :YaToh　strongly （KyoRitsuMyo　strongly） :RitsuYa　enough to make my heart quiver :That's why :Ritsu（Are You Ready to FLY？） :Ritsu　You should be able to soar into that sky :（To Fly!!） :Myo　towards your own Sky Blue :（To Sky!!） :KyoRitsuMyo　Fly High （YaToh　Fly High） :KyoRitsuMyo　Fly Away （YaToh　Fly Away） :KyoRitsuMyo to a point where no else can reach :Ya　Please let me hear it, always :Toh　You're the only one who can do it :Kyo　So let your enchanting sound resonate :YaToh with your melody :KyoRitsuMyo with your heart :grasp your dreams :KyoRitsu　I know you can fly into that sky :YaTohMyo You're the only one who can :So let your enticing melody ring Woh Oh :Soar into the sky anywhere and everywhere :（To Fly!!） :Your dream is never-ending :（To Sky!!） :KyoRitsu　Fly High （YaTohMyo　Fly High） :KyoRitsu　Fly Away （YaTohMyo　Fly Away） :KyoRitsu　Outperform the usual you :Play for me your melody, :the miracle only you can make :So　Never admit defeat and :KyoRitsu　through your tears :YaTohMyo　with both your arms stretched :seize your dreams External Links *Official CD listing Category: Songs